A Bad Day Turned Good
by Glen Senpai
Summary: Just like the title says, It really was a bad day turned good. After Lucy has a horrible day, she walks home thinking it all over. On her way home, she meets a man, with pink hair! With such a sad expression on his face? Lucy decides to confront this man, what will this meeting lead to? ( Multi-chapter, Nalu )


**Chapter 1~ A piece of advice.**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail. That belongs to Hiro Mashima of course. **

**Lucy's P.O.V**

My day, has gone horrible so far. I got no sleep last night because of one thing. Obsessing over a fricken T.V show! My brain said sleep, my heart said no. I, Lucy Heartphilla, am an idiot. But it was the last episode, how could I not?

I'm sure someone could relate to me, someone?! Anyone?!

The lack of sleep wasn't even the worst part of my day. Once I had taken one step out my door today, the cold had hit me hard. It was snowing. I ran back inside to put on some warmer clothes.

On my way two work, two kids pulled my pants down. I had flashed about twenty people today, a mother had to cover her child's eyes.

The second kid which was a girl with blue hair yelled a sorry, and was dragged away by the boy who had pulled my pants down. He had a yellow scarf wrapped snug around his neck. I swear if I saw these kids again... I'M AN ADULT WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT?!

After I stood there in shock for awhile, about ten more people saw my panties. I quickly hiked up my pants and ran to work with a bright red face. Did I mention I also tripped? Yeah, that happened as well.

I was even late to work! It's a good thing my boss is so nice. I sighed as I pushed back my bangs a little. I felt a drop of water crash onto my nose. I frowned. You've got to be kidding me. First it was snowing this morning, now it's raining?!

The weather was quite bipolar today.

A sly grin settled upon my face. I had come prepared for my walk home. I quickly went into my bag and pulled out the small, but retractable umbrella. I started giggling aloud at my cleverness for buying such a thing. I had about three people stare at me like I was a weirdo.

"Honey don't stare, she might be nuts." The woman whispered as she ran past me. That was the second mother who had done that today. I continued my walk. The rain was coming down quite hard. I crossed the street and turned the corner to find myself in a park.

"Have I, taken this route before?" I asked myself aloud. I was really glad nobody was around at that moment. Maybe I really was crazy. No, nope, that wasn't the case... right?

I continued my walk in the mysterious park that I have never set foot in before. I ventured around some more, until I saw someone. I wouldn't have stopped, if it wasn't for the pink that caught my attention.

Pink hair? Who in the world has pink hair? I turned to my right to stare at the man with pink hair who just sat on a bench in the rain. He looked around my age. He had a jacket on that wasn't really helping him protect himself from the rain.

Just continue walking Lucy. Don't get involved with the weird pink haired man. I was just about to walk away, until my eyes landed on his face. My eyes widened. He looked like the saddest person in the world.

He had his head hung down. Was he crying? I couldn't tell. Every fiber in my body just wanted to reach out and hug him. He looked like a big sad teddy bear.

Maybe... I should talk to him. What if he tries to kill himself. Oh come on Lucy, what did your mother teach you? Don't talk to strangers. But, if my mother was in this situation, what would she do?

My feet took action. I walked over to the pink haired man without thinking. I sat next to him. Big mistake. My butt was now drenched. I played it off though, on the outside, on the inside... I was screaming from how cold my butt was.

The umbrella now protected us both from the rain. The pink haired man slowly glanced over to me. I turned to meet his gaze. I shined him a bright smile, he turned away.

"Who are you suppose to be? The comforting police?" The pink haired man laughed bitterly. I frowned. Well Lucy, you've really done a great job talking to this jerk. Okay Lucy, just calm down.

"Yes, I am actually." I smiled. The man turned to look at me once more. Except he kept his gaze on me. He still looked upset, but something gleamed in his eyes. That was something I wanted to bring out more in him.

Heck, I didn't even know him!

"So Pinky, what's your problem?" I asked. He frowned. Oh, wrong move?

"It's Salmon." He mumbled. I smiled a little.

"So your names Salmon, the cats must love you." I nudged him in the arm a little as I held in a giggle. The man cracked a grin, his grin was breath taking. I really wanted to hug him now.

"No, My name is Natsu. What's yours weirdo?" Natsu asked. He just called me, weirdo? I got the urge to punch him, I held back.

"Lucy." I reached out my hand towards him, he just stared at it. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, are you going to shake it, or no?" I asked. Natsu snapped out of it. He grabbed my hand with his drenched one. He shook lightly. Once that was done, he didn't let go of my hand, I hadn't noticed.

"So, what's with the sad look?" I asked. Natsu frowned once more. It looks like I had reminded him of something he didn't want to remember. Good one Lucy, you just made him sad once more.

"How, How am I suppose to get over someone who has passed? My heart is in so much pain." Natsu looked like he was about to cry. He gripped onto my hand.

"May I give you a piece of advice?" I asked. Natsu glanced up at me, he nodded. I smiled softly at him.

"You don't. You keep them in your heart forever. Voice your feelings if you need to." I stated. Natsu opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then shut it.

"Why am I freely talking to you like you are my closet friend?" Natsu mumbled. I had the answer to this one. I've asked it once before too. Long ago.

"Because we don't know each other," I giggled. "I know barely anything about you, and the same goes for you as well." Natsu raised an eyebrow at me.

"That kind of confuses me, but I get it." Natsu gripped once more onto my hand. I soon became aware of his now warm hand. I laughed nervously as I let go of his hand, he didn't let go of mine.

"Well will you look at the time!" I laughed nervously. I was blushing madly. I could feel the heat rest upon my cheeks.

"You're funny." Natsu cracked another famous grin. The rain still continued to rain down. I knew I had to get home soon. Levy-chan would be happy that I skipped our girls night dinner.

"What's your full name?" I asked. Natsu squinted his eyes at me.

"Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't give you my full name." Natsu stated. My jaw dropped.

"Okay, just kidding. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu laughed. Natsu Dragneel. That, had a nice ring to it.

"Well I'm Lucy Heartfilla, the one and only." I giggled. Natsu's smile sure was infectious.

"So, Lucy Heartfilla, would you like to go on a date with me?" Natsu grinned. Wait, what?

"Um, I have to meet up with Levy-chan soon." I gulped. Natsu smile didn't disappear.

"I'm sure this Levy-chan you speak of wont mind." Natsu asked. He was, persistent. Natsu shot up from the bench with me. Natsu stared at me with puppy eyes. Oh Levy-chan, forgive me!

"So, I'm taking your silence as a yes?" Natsu stated. I nodded slowly.

"Yes!" Natsu grinned. I was so confused. He turned from a very sad guy, to a very happy one.

"Wait a second, why are you so happy? You were sad like two seconds ago." I asked. Natsu frowned once more.

"My goldfish died on me today. He was the best goldfish I ever had." Natsu wiped away a small tear. I would have smacked him if it wasn't for him holding my hand, and my other hand holding the umbrella.

"Unbelievable." I stated. Natsu nodded as if he was agreeing.

"I know right. But you know what, I'm taking your words to heart." Natsu tightened his grip onto my hand. I was blushing once more.

"Alright Lucy, to the pet store we go!" Natsu chuckled as he took off running, with me. My umbrella fell to the ground, goodbye umbrella! I loved you! The rain was now lighter. Natsu glanced back at me, and winked.

I couldn't help but think, that this day, was a bad day turned good.

"Come on Lucy, don't be so slow." Natsu giggled some more as he looked back towards the road.

At that moment, I felt my heart beating fast. Was it because I'm out of shape? Or was it because of the very handsome pink haired man dragging me to a pet store?

**Authors Note~ Well hello friends! This is chapter one of my new multi-chapter fic. I had to get this out before I finished the chapter for The Princess and Dragon, my other Nalu fic. If you haven't read it, please do. A new chapter of The Princess and Dragon will be out soon. **

**A new chapter for this story will be out soon as well. How did you guys like it? An adventure and friends will soon come into action! Romance will blossom. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Glen coco out~**


End file.
